Demasiado Tarde
by Vainilla
Summary: EN EDICIÓN
1. Lo que viví Sora

**Demasiado tarde**

Por: Mane-chan

**Capítulo 1. Lo que viví (Sora)**

Sora Pov's

Hace 4 meses que no te veo, es extraño, pensé que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no es así. No, no me es posible aceptar la idea de haber estado 6 meses tan cerca de ti y a la vez tan lejos… no, aun no puedo creerlo, se hace muy irreal. Y luego de ese lapso, por azares del destino nos reencontramos, sí, fue una suerte, yo ni siquiera pensaba tomar ésa clase a esa hora, (No sé como sea en Japón, ni mucho menos, pero en mi escuela nos dejan escoger nuestros profesores y la hora de la clase) también fue una suerte que nos sentáramos cerca, si no, nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que estábamos juntos… creo que en cuanto te vi, reviví todo eso que sentía por ti… sí, aunque no lo creas, desde la primera vez que te vi, ya no se si en el digimundo o en el campamento… pero desde los 11 años estoy enamorada de ti. Nunca me atreví a decírtelo, pero es así.

Ahora, solo ahora, que ya es tarde, es cuando me atrevo a admitirlo, y lo que es peor, cuando me doy cuenta del gran error que he cometido al no decirte lo que siento por ti, lo que he sentido durante todo este tiempo… ah! Y Finalmente la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad y la eché a perder, la tiré, la malgasté de la forma más tonta, eso fue lo peor que puede hacer…

La primera vez… pude decírtelo en el digimundo, pero no me atreví, creí que no sentías lo mismo que yo, que en verdad tu querías a Mimi…¡¡¡ay! ¡¡¡Fui una tonta! Sabía perfectamente que eso era una vil mentira! casi no hablabas con ella… tal vez sólo buscaba pretextos para no decírtelo y ocultar así mi cobardía, lo único que pensaba era que, al momento en que dejáramos de ser amigos, tal vez…tal vez nada volvería a ser igual…

Mi segunda oportunidad fue… cuando nos reencontramos, no podía tener ningún pretexto esta vez, ahora sabía que sentías lo mismo que yo, no había duda, sino, no nos habríamos dado ese beso, ese beso que me impide sacarte de mi mente y lo que es peor, lo que es mi dicha y a la vez es mi tormento, ese beso también me impide sacarte de mi corazón. Tuve mi segunda oportunidad y la eche a perder, no hay más remedio que resignarme a que te he perdido para siempre Yamato Ishida, ya que no solo te has ido de mi vida, sino de Japón, y no creo que el destino vuelva a unirnos en un futuro. Es hasta este momento en que me doy cuenta que es demasiado tarde para gritar que te amo, que te he amado siempre, desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Y la pregunta sigue en el aire… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Nunca lo he sabido. La primera vez fui yo quien se fue, mamá quería pasar un tiempo en casa de sus padres y no habría problema alguno respecto al trabajo de papá, todo sería perfecto, pero Kyoto no esta nada cerca de Odaiba, eso era su único defecto… Luego volví con mis padres, yo estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a todos los elegidos… sobretodo a ti… pasaron unos cuantos meses todo iba bien, se suponía que nos veríamos al siguiente semestre… pero cuando comenzó… no te vi, ni al día siguiente ni al siguiente… nadie te había visto, nadie sabía nada de ti… o, ¿Nadie quería hablarme de ti? Aún no lo sé. Poco después tuve noticias tuyas, nos encontramos en Chat, y hablamos, tú… parecías algo molesto… decías que te habías ido porque ya no te gustaba la escuela, que no querías pasar tu vida en un mismo lugar… Tiempo después me dijo Taichi que no era cierto… que te habías ido porque tu padre consiguió un mejor empleo en otra ciudad…

Después fuimos (a petición de Takeru) a una presentación de bandas rockeras de diferentes colegios de la zona… nadie sabía por qué, pero todos fuimos, Takeru dijo que nos daría una sorpresa ahí, pero fuiste TU quien nos dio la sorpresa… bajista, vocalista y líder de una excelente banda de rock, los Teenage Wolves! Wow! Me encantó la idea, a excepción de que, a pesar de que eras muy guapo, ahora de habías convertido en el perfecto rompecorazones, ja! De por sí rompías corazones, mira a Jun Motomiya, siempre supe que le gustabas, pero luego de lo de su presentación creo que se obsesionó contigo… y lo peor era, que ahora no tendrías porque fijarte en mí! Ahora podrías tener a la que quisieras… pero te veías feliz, y eso era lo que a mí me importaba.


	2. Lo que viví Yamato

**Capítulo 2. Lo que viví (Yamato)**

Yamato POV

Hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos, es extraño, después de todo, mi cresta es la Amistad, debería seguir viendo a los digielegidos, por lo menos saber que ha sido de ellos, pero no es así.

Ahora siento que todos me han abandonado, que estoy solo, tal como estaba antes de ir al digimundo, algunas veces pienso que todo iría mejor de no haber ido nunca, pero luego pienso en Gabumon, en los demás, en Sora… ¡¡¡SORA!

Esa chica con cara de ángel, ojos y cabello de fuego, la extraño tanto, antes de conocerla a ella, pensé que lo que decían todos sobre que tenía un corazón de hielo y que no tenía sentimientos…¡que todo eso era verdad! Pero ahora sé que no, ella cambió todo en mí, ¡Dios! La quiero tanto, como nunca pensé que podría llegar a querer a alguien, pero, ella no siente igual.

Lo sé porque ella me mira y me trata con la misma dulzura con la que ve y trata a todos los demás, dudo que volvamos a vernos, pero yo siempre llevaré tu recuerdo en mi corazón, porque, Sora ha sido mi primer amor, un amor callado a fuerza de orgullo y timidez, y, como dicen, el ser humano es el único animal que comete el mismo error dos veces, aunque en mi caso, fueron tres.

Sí, ya lo sé, la primera fue en el campamento, en el digimundo, vaya, ahí pasamos tiempo a solas, pude haberte dicho algo, pero de una u otra forma siempre me ponía el maldito pretexto de "_no es el momento_" o "_aún somos muy chicos_". Lo que debí decir fue ¡AL DIABLO CON ESO! Y contártelo todo, pero no me atrevía, y cuando estuve a punto… sucedió lo inesperado. Resultó que mi mejor amigo Tai también te amaba, o eso pensaba yo, y no me atreví a abrir, perdí el poco valor que había en mí, pensé que sentías lo mismo hacia él, después de todo habían sido amigos desde siempre, pero una cosa fue muy clara, entre ustedes dos, solo puede haber una cosa: amistad. ¿Por qué confundí todo? ¿Fue solo un pretexto más para ocultar mis sentimientos?

Como sea, terminado el campamento y la aventura en el digimundo, te fuiste, al parecer tu padre tendría un mejor trabajo en otro lugar, o por lo menos eso fue lo poco que le pude sacar a Taichi, él también estaba afectado por tu partida y le dio por no hablar un buen rato. Te extrañé tanto, quería buscarte, contártelo todo, pero era imposible, ni siquiera sabía donde buscar. Un día, mi hermano me dijo muy contento que volverías pronto a Odaiba, que tú misma se lo habías dicho, en parte me enojé, no podía creer que hablaras con mi hermano y ni siquiera te acordaras de mí, pero por otro lado me alegré porque estaba seguro de que volvería a verte al fin. Así que esperé pacientemente tu regreso.

Así empezó un nuevo semestre, y dio la casualidad que coincidíamos en una clase, todos nos presentamos pero tú no parecías darte cuenta de quién era, ni de acordarte de mí, eso me dolió, pero estaba decidido, desde mucho antes me había decidido y esta vez no iba a cambiar de parecer. Así que al día siguiente me senté cerca de ti, y fue cuando me viste, sonreíste como siempre y… no me hice ilusiones, recordé que siempre hacías eso y me di cuenta que no habías cambiado mucho, solo habías crecido, espera, habíamos crecido. Pasaron algunas semanas y éramos los mejores amigos, hasta que un día, me atreví a besarte, creo que desde entonces no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos; aunque, sé que eso te trajo problemas, con una chica, hermana de Davis, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, solo tengo cabeza para ti.

Luego llegó la noticia, a mediados de año papá tendría que ir a trabajar a otra cuidad, curioso, ahora era yo quien se iba, por eso decidí dejar lo nuestro en una simple "amistad" a pesar del beso. No te dije nada, no quería verte llorar, no quería verte triste. El último día de clases estuve solo contigo, parecía que ibas a decirme algo, pero no te atrevías y yo no pude decirte nada, ni siquiera que me iba, me parecía demasiado cruel. Sólo te abracé y seguí como si nada, haciendo lo que hago mejor, esconder mis sentimientos.

Creo que desde entonces ninguno de mis amigos sabe nada de mí, solo una vez hablé con Sora por Internet, aunque me porté muy mal con ella, seguía enojado por mi partida de Odaiba tan repentinamente, solo mi hermano TK supo siempre de mí, pero es porque a él no puedo esconderle nada, aunque también es un poco lengua larga (pero aún así lo quiero) y se le salió decirle a Kari lo que había pasado, y ella le dijo a su hermano.

El haber seguido en contacto con Takeru fue de mucha ayuda, de hecho, mi único apoyo, así fue como se dio cuenta de mi mal de amores, y planeó todo bastante bien, yo no tenía idea de lo que haría, pero al ser esa nuestra primera presentación oficial como banda, que representaba a la escuela y junto con otros grupos muy exitosos… ¡wow! Estaba feliz, y no era para menos, ver caras de la secundaria de Odaiba reconocerme y gritar mi nombre, y mis compañeros de la escuela apoyándonos… era genial, hasta que descubrí una melena pelirroja y unos ojos de fuego mirándome con una sonrisa, ahí descubrí el plan de mi hermanito, nos había reunido para que habláramos y pudiéramos estar juntos a pesar de vivir en diferentes ciudades, pero la situación se salió de mis manos al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo que papá siempre decía pero me negaba a ver, ahora era todo un: "Rompecorazones Ishida"

Weno, aki esta ya la continuación de este fic, tal como lo pidieron, gracias a los k mandaron review y a los k leyeron la historia, de verdad muxas gracias, asi dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, weno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Por cierto, tengo escrito otro fic, se llama "Dudas" y tambien es sorato

Bye

Mane-chan!


	3. Cinco años después

**Capítulo 3. Cinco años después**

Sora POV's

¡Vaya¡Cuánto tiempo! Cinco años… muchas cosas pueden pasar en cinco años… ¿cómo cuáles? Bueno… que ahora tengo 19 años y lo más importante… ¡NO ESTOY MUERTA! Sí, aunque no lo crean, sobreviví a mi depresión de mal de amores, jaja, poco después obtuve una beca y ahora llevo un par de años estudiando en el extranjero, sí, me encuentro estudiando en la Universidad de Los Angeles, no me va tan mal, ya domino el idioma y bueno… Mimi me da "asilo" en su casa… ¡Estoy bien!

…aunque… Volviendo a lo de Yamato…no lo sé…no sé qué siento por él, ya no sé, no sé nada… creo que tendría que volver a verlo para saber si lo sigo queriendo o no, y eso es imposible, si era difícil encontrarlo por "casualidad" cuando vivíamos a unos kilómetros de distancia en Japón, si ahora estoy en otro país, PEOR ¡en otro continente! …como sea, creo que siguió con su banda y aún tienen mucho éxito, debe tener a miles de chicas a sus pies, siempre fue muy apuesto, pero, ahora que lo pienso, a él nunca le importó mucho el exterior, siempre se fijaba en el interior, espero que no haya cambiado… ¡pero qué estoy diciendo¿Es qué aún lo quiero?

En fin, mi situación ahora es bastante buena, aunque me dolió mucho tener que dejar todo lo que siempre he conocido y querido, mis padres, mis amigos, aunque solo Tai y Kari saben que vine a Estados Unidos, los demás creen que estoy en Osaka , ay, no sé ni por qué no les dije a los demás… pero eso no viene al caso, jaja, bueno, como iba diciendo, ahora estoy muy bien, a pesar de ciertas fricciones que tuve con Mimi (y que involucraron también a Michael) eso me hizo pensar más de una vez en volver a Japón, aunque ahora ya está todo arreglado, y todos somos felices.

Fin Sora POV's

Yamato POV's

¡Esto del éxito y la fama ya me tienen harto! Con trabajos he podido llevar mis estudios al día… ni qué decir de que ya TOOODOS me reconocen y mi privacidad… ya no existe.

Ni quien lo fuera a imaginar en nuestro primer concierto… donde creí haberla visto… por última vez…

Ah… (Suspiro) cuánto tiempo de eso… lo más extraño de todo es que de todas las chicas que he conocido desde entonces, ninguna se parece a Sora, en nada. No hay duda, ella es única.

Lástima que ya no sepa nada de ella, con todo lo que tengo que hace "últimamente" (entiéndase 'los últimos tres años') no he podido hablar ni con Taichi ni con nadie, difícilmente puedo hablar con mi hermano, y más que nada es él quien habla, me cuenta de la escuela, sus amigos, de lo que le gustaría hacer… en fin, evita todo lo referente a música, moda y demás cosas que sabe ya no soporto…

A eso agrégale la presión de un manager histérico que hace demasiado bien su trabajo y nos tiene la agenda totalmente saturada con presentaciones, firmas, grabaciones, ensayos, giras, y el poco tiempo libre que nos queda es para componer… su última "ocurrencia" ha sido ¡una gira mundial! Nos presentaremos en diversas ciudades de Japón, China, Rusia, Australia, Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, y algunos países de Latinoamérica. ¡Ja! Como si eso sirviera de algo, de cualquier forma no volveré a ver a Sora… algunas veces aún pienso en ella y me arrepiento de no haberle dicho nada, pero eso, ya no sirve… además, no puedo quejarme, si apenas tengo tiempo para mí¿cómo pretendo tener tiempo para compartir con alguien más?

Fin Yamato POV's

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

perdoooooooooooooon! Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero estaba en finales de semestre y el trabajo aumenta muchísimo hacia el final, luego estuve en exámenes finales… y bueno, ahora que estoy de vacaciones (aunque sigo con mucho trabajo, gulp!) pero bueno, ya actualicé.

Sé que este capítulo estuvo muy corto, a pesar de que está el punto de vista de los dos, pero es solo un puente antes del ya muy esperado reencuentro, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no se preocupen, de que acabo este fic, lo acabo, de hecho ya tengo pensado el final.

Muchas gracias a todas las que mandaron review **Skuag, Atori-chan, Priss Yoshisuky, Alexeigirl y Rei-chan**en verdad muchas gracias, siempre me suben el ánimo!

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea muy pronto.

Mane-chan!


	4. Una linda chica

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**Demasiado Tarde**

Por Mane-chan

_Lo siento… no puedo quererte si no estás cerca de mí, no voy a amar la idea de ti. Cuando el tiempo nos vuelva a encontrar, no esperes nada, ya que el destino solo escucha una vez…_

Hola a tods! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo; nos vemos al final

**Capítulo 4. Una Linda Chica**

Yamato POV's

Por alguna razón extraña, mi hermano ha estado hablando con el manager del grupo, no sé qué tanto le este diciendo, pero al parecer el manager está encantado con él, "las mejores ideas que he oído por parte de un joven de su edad" según sus propias palabras, a mí no ha querido decirme nada, cada vez que le pregunto solo sonríe y me dice "¡Es una sorpresa!"

Como sea, sé que pronto sabré de qué trata todo esto.

Fin Yamato POV's

Takeru POV's

Hace mucho que sé que Sora está en Estados Unidos y no en Osaka como nos hizo creer a todos, pero ya que Kari y Tai prometieron no decir nada yo también debo prometerlo, pero eso no evita que "haga" que esos dos se reencuentren, no es necesario ser un adivino para darse cuenta que esos dos se aman, aunque no entiendo por qué ninguno dijo nada… ¬¬

Así que creo que no les hará daño una ayudadita. Ambos se llevarán una GRAN sorpresa, y si todo sale según lo planeado ninguno de los dos evitará decir sus sentimientos y todos felices.

Lo mejor de todo es que el manager de Matt está encantado con la idea de dar un concierto en Los Ángeles, y claro, Mimi es una pieza clave en todo esto, ella ya ha aceptado ayudarme, así que no habrá problema por hacer que Sora asista al concierto.

Fin Takeru POV's

Algunos días después, la gira de los Teenage Wolves había comenzado, a petición de Yamato, una de las primeras ciudades que visitaron fue Osaka, pues aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar a cierta chica pelirroja, estarían ahí toda una semana, tendrían tres presentaciones, un par de firmas de autógrafos, algunas convivencias y entrevistas en estaciones de radio locales.

El día que estaba programada una firma de autógrafos en una importante plaza de la ciudad, un chico alto, rubio y de ojos intensamente azules se encontraba vagando en un parque a varias calles de distancia de la famosa plaza, parecía pensativo, triste y melancólico, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de algo.

Yamato POV's

¡Que demonios! Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarme en la firma… pero no puedo regresar, no ahora, prefiero que me regañen por algo que hice a que sea por algo que hice solo a medias. De nada sirve arrepentirse cuando ya es tarde para reparar el daño…

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es qué antes soñaba con presentaciones, firmas de autógrafos, fama y fortuna?

- "Es que antes no lo conocías, por eso te entusiasmaba"- respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza

- ¿Entonces por qué dejó de gustarme?

- "Porque se volvió rutina"

- Cierto, porque ahora es más una obligación que un placer… además detesto que todos, absolutamente todos, se fijen en mí y me juzguen solo por lo que aparento, solo por estar en una banda famosa de rock y no por quien soy en realidad

- "Exacto, pero no le eches la culpa a los demás, tú también has tenido la culpa"

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo en qué?

- "Como la forma en que te perciben los demás. Cuando recién alcanzaron la fama perdiste el piso, por eso te ven como te ven y te juzgan como te juzgan"

- Ya entendí, no me regañes

- Como quieras, solo recuerda que estás en O-SA-KA. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

- ¿Osaka?……… mmm……… ¡Sora!

- Exacto, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes? Podrías verla, o tal vez confiaba en verte en la firma, y se va a decepcionar de no encontrarte…

- ¡¡¿Por qué no mejor me dejas en paz! Es posible que Sora ya no quiera verme, es posible que nunca vuelva a verla

Fin Yamato POV's

Yamato miró a su alrededor, no muy lejos de ahí había una chica castaña, ojos oscuros, piel clara, iba vestida de jeans, tenis y una blusa azul claro, el cabello recogido con un broche a mitad de la cabeza; estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, miraba fijamente una carta cerrada, parecía preocupada, toda su atención se centraba en ese sobre, lo miraba como si su vida dependiera de su contenido, tenía la emoción de una niña ante una muñeca nueva, pero también el miedo de cualquier ser humano ante un evento desconocido. Como si quisiera con todas sus fuerzas conocer el contenido del mensaje pero a la vez tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

Yamato la miraba con curiosidad, hace tanto que no veía a ninguna chica tan concentrada en algo que no fuera él mismo.

- Como extrañaba esos tiempos- dijo Yama en voz alta sin darse cuenta

- ¿Qué tiempos?- la chica había salido de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz de Matt

- ¿Eh? – respondió el rubio al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta

- ¿Qué tiempos extrañas? – volvió a decir la muchacha

- Los tiempos en que podía estar solo – Matt lo dijo con un poco de agresividad desintencionada

- Disculpa- respondió la castaña fríamente, volviendo a su sobre cerrado

- No, no lo decía porque me molestara, en serio

- Entonces por qué fue

- Porque es la verdad, hace tanto que no puedo estar solo

- ¿Y eso? ¿No te es sencillo darte un poco de tiempo a ti mismo?

- ¿No sabes quien soy?

- Si eres alguien importante o famoso es obvio que no, ya te habría reconocido

- Cierto u Déjame presentarme, soy Ishida Yamato. ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Esperas que te lo diga así como así?

- Bueno, yo lo hice…

- ¿Y por eso debo hacerlo yo? – replicó la chica, en un tono serio pero que mostraba un aire de broma

- Eh… bueno, no lo digas si no quieres – dijo el chico de los ojos azules siguiéndole el juego

- Está bien – continuó ella

- Y bien, señorita desconocida, ¿Qué hay en ese sobre?

- Mi destino

- ¿Y por qué no lo abre y lo descubre?

- Porque no sé si mi destino sea bueno o malo

- ¿Y cómo espera saberlo? El sobre en sí lo único que le dice es que lo que sea que esté en su interior le corresponde a usted

- La verdad es que intento descifrar lo que dice a través del sobre. Mira, el sobre es muy delgado y puede verse un poco

Dicho esto, la castaña le pasó el sobre al rubio, era un sobre blanco, apretó el sobre contra la hoja de su interior y alcanzó a divisar algunas palabras y frases, todo estaba en inglés. Dio vuelta al sobre y vio el logo de una universidad estadounidense en una esquina, así como el nombre y la dirección de la chica en una estampa al centro. Hara Umiko…

- Umiko, así que ése es tu nombre

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Como te dije, el sobre dice que es para ti

- Ah… el destinatario… no pensé en eso ¬¬u

- Jajajaja, creí que pensabas en todo

- Pensaba en todo, hasta que un desconocido me preguntó porqué no habría cierto sobre

Ambos rieron después de este comentario, y siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que una aguda voz femenina gritó:

- ¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

Al oír esto, un nutrido grupo de chicas corrió hacia el árbol donde el rubio y la castaña se encontraban, seguidos de cerca por unos pocos guardias de seguridad.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Umiko extrañada

- Yo – respondió el ojiazul

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué tú?

- Bueno… resulta que no solo soy Yamato Ishida, también soy vocalista y líder de los Teenage Wolves, una banda de rock

- ¡Vaya! Eso era lo último que hubiera esperado de ti, no actúas como una estrella de rock, todo lo contrario.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, no importa, debemos huir…

Umiko no necesitó oír esto dos veces, así que ambos se levantaron de un salto y salieron corriendo, ella llevaba el sobre en una mano.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está el resto de tu banda?

- En alguna parte de la ciudad, completamente molestos conmigo porque me "escapé" de una firma de autógrafos

- ¿Es por eso que hay chicas persiguiéndote y buscándote por todas partes?

- Sip, siempre que hago esto resulta mucho más efectivo que me busquen las fans a que me busquen mis amigos o los guardias de seguridad

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a los demás chicos siempre los están persiguiendo y pidiéndoles autógrafos y todo eso, y los guardias… digamos que si puedo burlarlos y escaparme de ellos justo bajo sus ojos… difícilmente me encuentran

- ¿Y por qué enviar fans?

- Porque son muchas, buscan en todos lados, el "premio" es estar en el escenario con nosotros en un concierto y porque después de la persecución, se me quitan las ganas de escaparme en un par de semanas

- Entonces vale la pena

- Sip

Se escondieron en un edificio grande, como de viviendas, fue una suerte que Yamato se encontrara con alguien que conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano

- ¿Ya las perdimos?

- Creo que si

- Bien, entonces, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

- Muchas gracias, pero… casi estamos en ella

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi casa está solo unos pisos arriba, ¿dónde se están quedando?

Yamato mencionó el nombre del hotel y ella le indicó cómo podía regresar, le deseó suerte y se despidieron.

Luego de un rato de caminar solo por la ciudad y de no ser visto por las fans, Matt llegó sano y salvo al hotel, donde fue regañado fuertemente por su manager y encontró a sus amigos muy molestos con él, aunque estaba acostumbrado a eso le dio mucho gusto ver que su hermano no le había reclamado nada, al contrario, le pidió que lo llevara la próxima vez.

Ya en su habitación, el rubio Ishida comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho ese día, como hacía cuando era mucho más joven.

Yamato POV's

¿Por qué me escape hoy? No lo sé, solo recuerdo algo sobre alguien a quien quería encontrar… Pero… ¿quién era? Sé que era alguien importante para mí, pero… ¿quién? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo?

Fin Yamato POV's

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yama y entró otro rubio, uno más chico

- Ah, estás hermano. ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí solo?

- Uh… tú ganas, sí estaba pensando

- ¿En qué?

- En lo que hice hoy

- ¿En que te escapaste?

- Sí… creo que fue para buscar a alguien, pero no recuerdo quien

- ¿Quieres decir que buscabas a alguien que conoces que sabes que está en Osaka?

- Si

- ¡Querías encontrar a Sora!

- ¡SORA!

Umiko subió las escaleras y entró a su casa, fue directamente a su habitación sin hablar con nadie, abrió el sobre, tenía miedo de que dijera que no había conseguido la beca que había pedido, que ni siquiera era apta para entrar en ésa universidad y que su sueño se desmoronaría en ese mismo instante.

Luego, recordó las palabras de un rubio _"¿Y cómo espera saberlo? El sobre en sí lo único que le dice es que lo que sea que esté en su interior le corresponde a usted"_ así que tomó la hoja doblada en tres con manos temblorosas, como si en cualquier momento la hoja pudiera encenderse en fuego por sí misma. La desdobló con cuidado y empezó a leer.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, una chica pelirroja miraba por la ventana, recordaba toda la publicidad que había "atacado" la ciudad recientemente, los Teenage Wolves se presentarían ahí muy pronto.

Sora POV's

¡Qué ocurrente! Espero que Mimi no esté relacionada con esto en ninguna forma, espero que no, además ella sabía que me enfoque totalmente en mis estudios para no tener que pensar en Ishida… como sea, no pienso ir a alguno de sus eventos, mucho menos ahora que ese rubio tiene fama internacional… no, no quiero seguir haciéndome daño e ilusiones, no me gusta verlo en todos lados, siento como si se la pasara observándome… no importa lo que diga o aparente, en mi interior sé que lo sigo queriendo, lo quiero más de lo puedo admitir…

Fin Sora POV's

· · · · · · · · · ·

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

· · · · · · · · · ·

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mil perdones! Ya sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero aki ya tienen este cap. Sé que van a matarme por la introducción de esta chica, pero ¿Qué quieren?

Se me ocurrió complicar un pokito más este fic y bueno… ¡Vaya subconsciente el de Yama! ¿No les parece? ¡Es demasiado estricto! Pero bueno, así soy yo y pensé que así podría ser el de Matt… y sí, ya sé que no se reencontraron Yama y Sora, pero se me ocurrió meter esto para complicar un pokito más las cosas, no se preocupen, en el siguiente es Segurísismo que estos dos chicos se ven las caras.

La frase del principio la saqué de una canción de Ha-Ash que no me acuerdo como se llama, perdón.

Muchas gracias a tods por los reviews, me encantan, los leo todos, y de ahí tomo ideas para continuarlos.

Ahora sí, me despido esperando volver a verls pronto,

Mane-Chan!


	5. Serendipity

**Demasiado Tarde**

Por Vainilla

**Capítulo 5. Serendipity**

Takeru POV

Todo va bien, la banda de mi hermano ya se ha presentado en diferentes lugares, y ha sido todo un éxito, aunque… lo he visto raro últimamente, como no lo veía desde hace mucho, cuando Sora todavía estaba en Japón, no, mejor dicho, parece feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía feliz… aunque también me da la impresión de que está un poco melancólico… Como sea, espero que no sospeche nada, y si ya sabe… bueno, me alegra que esté contento.

Fin Takeru POV

Era una cálida mañana de finales de verano en Los Ángeles, las clases apenas empezaban en la Universidad y una pelirroja estaba contenta de volver a clases, de tener con que llenar su cabeza en lugar de estar pensando en el vocalista de cierta banda de rock. Unas pocas semanas antes habían informado sobre el arribo de nuevos estudiantes de intercambio, así que a ella le habían asignado una chica, debía mostrarle la escuela, su habitación, los horarios, las reglas… todo, así que debía irse más temprano de lo acostumbrado para recoger el nombre de la chica y darle el "tour" antes de clases y continuarlo en el tiempo libre. A Sora le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas puesto que sabía a la perfección lo que era sentirse sola en un país desconocido.

Terminó de arreglarse, desayunó y salió mucho antes de la casa que Mimi, no quería verla, no quería que de nuevo le hablara de Yamato ni le preguntara si quería o no ir a su concierto, estaba harta de eso, porque aunque no lo admitiera, aun le dolía un poco.

Llegó a la Universidad y se reportó en la oficina del director, había ya varios chicos extranjeros esperando su alumno-guía. Le dieron un papelito con el nombre de la chica que llevaría a conocer la escuela. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica oriental. Se sentó junto a los demás a esperar a la chica asignada y esperó.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la chica arribara, así que de inmediato empezó el recorrido, mientras caminaban por los pasillos empezaron a platicar.

- ¿De dónde eres?

- De Japón- respondió la chica simplemente

- Bienvenida a Los Ángeles Hara-San- respondió Sora como cortesía.

- Gracias. Puedes llamarme Umiko. ¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó la chica

- Takenouchi Sora, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

- ¿Sora? No pensé que ese nombre fuera tan común

- Según yo, no lo es U

- Disculpa, es que, lo escuche hace poco en Japón. Había un chico que hablaba de una chica llamada Sora

- ¡Vaya! Eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. ¿En qué ciudad vivías?

- En Osaka, ¿y tú?

- Bueno, yo era de Odaiba…

Mimi POV

El día se acerca, muy pronto estaremos en el gran concierto! Y ahí sí, Sora y Yama podrán reencontrarse! Qué buen plan tuvimos TK y yo, de esta no se escapan esos dos, no importa lo que tenga que inventarle a Sora para sacarla ese día de casa, pero cumpliré con llevarla al concierto y después TK tendrá que hacer lo suyo

Fin Mimi POV

Las clases seguían su curso, una vez iniciadas no había forma ni poder humano que pudiera detenerlas, por una parte era mucho trabajo, estrés y días de insomnio, pero por otra, nadie cambiaba las horas de relajo con los amigos, las risas y muchas otras locuras que solo podían hacerse en la escuela, con los amigos.

Era precisamente por eso que Sora no cambiaba las clases por nada del mundo, si bien era cierto que extrañaba a sus amigos japoneses sabía que también tenía buenos amigos en Los Ángeles. Y se había sumado una nueva miembro al grupo de amigos de Sora: Umiko. A pesar de conocerse desde hace muy poco tiempo, el hecho de tener la misma edad y de haber crecido en el mismo país había hecho que se convirtieran en las mejores amigas. Sin embargo, Sora se encontraba inquieta, nerviosa, como si una parte de sí misma supiera que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder, pero quisiera mantenerlo en secreto para la otra parte.

El día por fin llegó, la ciudad enloqueció, algo que nunca se había visto antes en la ciudad, y claro, luego de ver los pósters, más de una chica aguardaba con ansia la llegada del grupo japonés a la ciudad. Sora había estado muy apurada con la escuela esas últimas fechas, y se había olvidado por completo del concierto de los Teenage Wolves en la ciudad. Umiko estudiaba la misma carrera de Sora y estaban juntas en la mayoría de los proyectos, así que habían acordado trabajar en el diseño de una temporada de ropa que les habían dejado en casa de Sora, que le quedaba cerca de Umiko y donde podrían trabajar en paz, ya que Umiko debía compartir su vivienda con otros chicos y chicas que a veces resultaban algo escandalosos, mientras que Sora estaría sola en casa ya que Mimi tenía planes para esa noche y no pensaba regresar sino hasta muy tarde.

Por su parte, Mimi había tenido que llamar a TK para decirle que no había podido convencer a Sora de salir con ella esa noche y llevarla al concierto, así que ambos estaban un poco deprimidos, ya que veían su plan de reunir a Yama y a Sora totalmente destruido y con probabilidades de que la oportunidad no volviera a repetirse, así que no les quedó más remedio que "disfrutar" el concierto.

Asimismo, Yamato tenía curiosidad por saber si la misteriosa chica que había conocido durante su gira en Osaka había logrado su objetivo de entrar a la Universidad de Los Ángeles, y, de ser así, le gustaría invitarla al concierto y también al _backstage_ para que conociera al resto de la banda, así que prometió boletos de primera fila a las fans que le dieran información sobre una chica oriental, llegada hacía muy poco a la universidad que solo recordaba por el escudo en el sobre (porque en LA hay por lo menos tres universidades importantes), de esta forma, se enteró hasta de dónde vivía, su número telefónico… en fin, de todo!

Se decidió a llamarla, aunque no le parecía muy correcto ya que apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras en Japón y la forma en que se había enterado de su teléfono no había sido del todo respetable. Pero si de verdad quería convencerla de aceptar ir al concierto y al _backstage_, y sobretodo, volver a verla, no dudaba que la mejor forma era ir a su casa y pedírselo.

"knock, knock" llamó a la puerta el rubio. Momentos después un chico abrió. Ishida preguntó por Umiko, pero el chico le dijo que no se encontraba ahí, era un chico algo despistado, porque hasta se le salió decirle al desconocido la dirección de donde se encontraba la chica sin siquiera preguntar su nombre.

En unos minutos, Yamato se encontraba frente a la casa, era linda, se oía música y risas dentro, al muchacho le pareció oír solo dos voces y ambas se le hacían conocidas, "que estupideces piensas, Yama. Seguro no es más que tu imaginación, aquí no conoces en realidad a nadie" le reprochó su conciencia.

-knock, knock- llamó por segunda vez en el día.

-¡¡Ya vooooy!!- dijo una voz sumamente dulce dentro de la casa

La puerta se abrió y lo que vio el rubio un instante después lo dejó sin aliento. Era una chica de largas y bien torneadas piernas, llevaba una falda a media rodilla bastante coqueta, abdomen plano y firme, cintura bien marcada, complexión en general delgada, piel ligeramente tostada, mirada de fuego y cabello rojizo.

Por su parte, lo que la chica vio al abrir la puerta provocó que su corazón le diera un vuelco para después quedarse congelada en la entrada. De todo lo que había previsto para ese día, el tener a Yamato Ishida, el chico a quien en ese momento menos quería ver (ni de lejos) había tocado a su puerta.

Cuando la primera impresión pasó, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose, sin atreverse a hablar por miedo a romper el extraño encanto que los rodeaba.

_-Sora, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ¿Quién es?-_ se oyó desde dentro de la casa

-Nadie

_-Entonces ¿por qué no vuelves?-_ respondió la voz

-Sí… en un momento… -la pelirroja parecía hipnotizada por la mirada azul del chico

-Así que ahora no soy nadie- protestó el rubio

-No. Bueno, es solo que… hace tanto que no esperaba verte de nuevo que…

-Que…

-Es desconcertante. Hace mucho que no pienso en ti…

-…que no existo para ti…

_-En serio, Sora, ¿a quién estás escondiendo?_

-¡A nadie!

_-Vaya, empiezo a pensar que tu amigo se llama "Nadie"_ – dijo la voz que se escuchaba más cercana a la puerta

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Sora dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la casa, luego habló al ojiazul- Yamato, debo irme

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy trabajando

-No. ¿Por qué intentas huir?

-No estoy huyendo

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí y no a mi lado?

-Estar a tu lado fue lo que siempre quise, pero nunca estuve segura de que tú quisieras lo mismo

-¿Y por eso viniste aquí?

-No. Vine aquí porque tú te habías ido, no sabía de ti, la última vez que te vi iniciabas una nueva vida con tu banda y yo no tenía cabida en esa vida

-Ojala supieras cuánto tiempo he dedicado solo a pensar en ti… Sora, yo… desde hace mucho yo…

_-Lo bueno, es que ya venías, ¿verdad?-_ interrumpió una chica castaña, bastante molesta que venía al fin al umbral

-Por favor, no te enojes con ella, todo ha sido mi culpa- intervino el rubio

-¿Ishida? ¿Yamato Ishida?- dijo Umiko

Ok, hasta aquí se los dejo. El nombre del capítulo es "Serendipity" porque significa algo así como "accidente fortuito" y eso es lo que pasa cuando Sora y Yama se encuentran, es por accidente, si se hubieran buscado, no creo que se hubieran encontrado U

Bueno, quise subir este capítulo antes de Navidad, porque hace ya mucho que no lo actualizo y quería dejarlo como regalo, aunque chance y ven esto hasta el próximo año, pero bueno…

Pasen una muy feliz Navidad, disfruten mucho las fechas comerciales (que para eso son :P) y espero les haya gustado este capi

Sin más por el momento, me voy, ya sea que les guste o no esta parte manden reviews que serán tomados en cuenta.

Vainilla!


	6. Palabras

**ooo****ooo****ooo**

**Demasiado Tarde**

Por Vainilla

**ooo****ooo****ooo**

_El problema no es tu ausencia, el problema es que te espero…  
__El problema no es quererte, es que tú no sientas lo mismo…  
__Es bueno amar a alguien pero aun mejor es poder decírselo a tiempo…_

**ooo****ooo****ooo**

**Capítulo 6. Palabras**

_-¿Y por eso viniste aquí?- preguntó el rubio  
__-No. Vine aquí porque tú te habías ido, no sabía nada de ti, la última vez que te vi iniciabas una nueva vida con tu banda y yo no tenía cabida en esa vida- respondió la pelirroja  
__-Ojala supieras cuánto tiempo he dedicado solo a pensar en ti… Sora, yo… desde hace mucho yo…  
__-Lo bueno, es que ya venías¿verdad?- interrumpió una chica castaña, bastante molesta que venía al fin al umbral  
__-Por favor, no te enojes con ella, todo ha sido mi culpa- intervino el rubio  
__-¿Ishida¿Yamato Ishida?- dijo Umiko_

-Sí¿tu quién eres?- preguntó el chico bastante aturdido

-Nos conocimos en Osaka¿recuerdas? Te ayudé "escapar" de tus fans

-Mmmm… si, ya recuerdo…

-Así que la "Sora" de quien le hablaste¿era yo?- dijo Sora saliendo de su asombro y entendiendo al fin cómo se conocían

-Sí. Vaya¡qué gracioso¿No lo creen¿Quién iba a saber que nos encontraríamos todos aquí?- dijo ya alegremente Umiko

-Sí, bueno… no es por molestar pero…

-Por cierto –interrumpió de nuevo la castaña –hablaron de mi "casa" para decirme que un chico había ido a buscarme y que lo habían enviado acá, no serás tú¿o si?

-Puede ser –respondió el chico con una sonrisa irónica que le recordaba cómo había llegado a esa casa –pero temo decirte, con temor a ser grosero, que has interrumpido una conversación muy importante

-Oh, vaya… lo siento- dijo la chica con voz metálica -pero creo de debo recordarle a Sora que aún no terminamos el trabajo

-Sí, lo sé Umiko, pero esto ya ha esperado mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué más da que espere unas horas más entonces?-respondió burlonamente

-¿Nos dejarás hablar una vez que este terminado el trabajo?- preguntaron Sora y Yama al unísono

-Sí- respondió a su vez Umiko

-Está bien. Entremos a terminar ese trabajo entonces.

**ooo**

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, a pesar de que no fue más de un par de horas, la ya bastante esperada conversación por fin podía darse, ya casi era la hora del dichoso concierto, así que decidieron hablar camino al auditorio donde se presentarían.

-……

-……

A pesar de esperar por tanto tiempo este reencuentro, de imaginar mil veces este momento, de repasar en sus mentes millones de veces las miles de cosas que tendrían que decir… ambos jóvenes dudaban ¿Qué decir¿Qué hacer¿Qué esperar? Todas estas cosas pasaban por sus mentes y les impedían hablar, se mantenían en silencio; pero el tiempo no espera nunca a nada ni a nadie y a veces es demasiado cruel y deja correr sus manecillas demasiado rápido en los momentos menos oportunos, por desgracia, este era uno de ellos.

Sora POV

Entre todas las cosas que me gustaría preguntarle, entre todo por lo que alguna vez me sentí morir si no encontraba pronto una respuesta… ¡¡no se qué decirle!! No encuentro las palabras, y creo que aun si las encontrara, no podría decirle todo lo que pienso y mucho menos lo que siento; ya no hay a quién engañar, no puedo engañarme a mí misma, ya no, no voy a seguir fingiendo que no lo amo, no quiero sentir de nuevo esa angustia que me oprime el corazón cada vez que intentas ocultarlo. Pero tengo una duda que aun me carcome¿por qué nunca me avisó que se iría?

Fin Sora POV

Yamato POV

¡¡¡Tantas cosas que me vinieron a la cabeza en cuanto la vi!!! Miles de cosas que quise decirle desde que la conozco pero nunca me he atrevido, y ahora, llegado el momento, me faltan palabras, o tal vez sean las palabras las que me impiden expresárselo todo, tal vez las palabras no sean suficientes. Ahora veo que no he hecho más que perder el tiempo y que no le dije nada por temor a lo que podría decirme, pero he llegado al momento en que ya no me importa lo que me diga, solo quiero que sepa que a pesar de todo la quiero… pero… ¿es cierto lo que estoy diciendo? Desde hace unos días no pienso ya en ella, pero al verla sentí que todos esos sentimientos volvían a mí… Me pregunto si estará pensando lo mismo que yo…

Fin Yamato POV

- Así que… conociste a Umiko en Osaka… - dijo la chica

- Sí… curioso¿no? Supongo que solo unas horas después de haber hablado con ella ustedes se conocieron… - respondió el

- Puede ser… como dicen, cuando dos personas se despiden y encuentran a alguna otra, los cuatro están destinados a encontrarse alguna vez…

- … curioso… sucedió…

- Aunque tardó un tiempo- respondió la chica sonriendo por primera vez desde que se habían visto ese día

- Como también dicen: más vale tarde que nunca

- Jajajaja

- Jajajaja

- ¿Qué tal va la banda? Por lo que dijo Umiko ya eres todo un rompecorazones

En esta parte, el rubio notó algo casi imperceptible, a pesar de que la chica había dicho esto último con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la sonrisa de sus ojos se borró de inmediato y pudo ver en ellos una mezcla entre nostalgia, tristeza y un poco de dolor.

- Mmm –el chico estaba algo confundido, no quería decir nada que pudiera lastimarla –tal vez lo sea, pero no porque así lo quiera

- Modesto sobre todas las cosas – respondió la pelirroja "divertida", continuando con la nada mal actuada sonrisa de sus labios, pero aún sin poder sonreír del todo con los ojos.

- ¡Es la verdad! La mayoría de las fans solo ven el físico, incluso ellas mismas están huecas por dentro… así que… sí, se podría decir que ¡no es mi culpa!

- Jajaja, como digas…- esta vez, tanto la risa como la sonrisa de Sora, fueron auténticas.

- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, cuéntame¿qué es de tu vida¿Cómo es que yo te hacía en Osaka y te vengo a encontrar de este lado del mundo?

- ah… bueno… es que… - La pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa¿cómo no mentirle? – eeemmmm…

- Ay ¡dime¡No voy a comerte ni nada parecido! No importa qué me digas, lo prometo.

- Ok, ok, te digo… vine aquí y les dije que estaba en otra parte y que no podía ir a verlos porque…… odio las despedidas… ¬¬

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, odio las despedidas, lo supe el día que despedimos a Mimi, no quería que algo sucediera cuando viniera…

- Y cuando llegaste¿por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a MÍ?

- No lo creí necesario – respondió la joven con simpleza, aunque este comentario, inofensivo en apariencia, había ya hecho mucho daño en el corazón del rubio.

- Claro… yo sé que tú y yo nunca seremos más que amigos…

Yamato POV

¿Casualidad¿Capricho del destino¡Qué más da! Ya estamos en el auditorio, la tensión puede sentirse en el aire, el estrés está en todas partes… falta poco para el concierto… Abro la puerta y prácticamente me siento succionado hacia fuera, oigo gritos, regaños y reclamos por haberme ido casi todo el día, no me importa, pasé un momento como hace años no lo hacía, tuve de nuevo ilusiones… ¡¡fue maravilloso creer por un par de segundos que esas ilusiones podían ser reales…!! …pero aquí estoy, de nuevo en mi realidad… Nadie ha notado la presencia de Sora aún, nadie lo hará a menos que haga algo, pero unas cuantas palabras suyas fueron capaces de destrozarme, ni siquiera me atrevo a voltear a despedirme, no se que sería capaz de hacer…

Fin Yamato POV

Sora POV

Vaya momento para darme cuenta de que en verdad alguna vez sintió algo por mí… y aún lo sigue sintiendo… y yo pensando que mis comentarios eran inofensivos y sin importancia… si claro… Sora¿en qué momento perdiste el tacto que tenías al decir las cosas? Pero ¡¡él también me lastimó con lo que dijo!! Tal vez tampoco se dio cuenta, o tal vez sí y lo hizo a propósito… …_yo sé que tú y yo nunca seremos más que amigos…_ ¿por qué las palabras pueden hacer más daño que cualquier acción¡Ahora se va! Se va sin despedirse, sin llamarme… como si no existiera… …_yo sé que tú y yo nunca seremos más que amigos…_ _…yo sé que tú y yo nunca seremos más que amigos… _

Fin Sora POV

"_No sabes cómo desearía que no fuera así"_

Yamato POV

¿Qué fue lo que dijo¿En verdad lo dijo ella, o será que ya imagino cosas? Me detuve instintivamente en cuanto escuché su voz, pero, cosa rara, esperaba un reproche, un grito, un reclamo… no un susurro… mucho menos con esas palabras… tanto el manager como el resto de los chicos están desesperados porque desaparecí toda la tarde, no me dejan volver con Sora, ni siquiera saben que vino conmigo… Sora, perdóname, después de tu indiferencia no pensé que pudiera lastimarte tanto, perdóname… como dicen, a quien más amas, es a quien le harás más daño…

Fin Yamato POV

Sora POV

¿Que no te importó lo que dije? Porque sé que me escuchó, por eso se detuvo un par de segundos; aunque claro, hay tanto movimiento aquí que puede que haya sido por otra cosa por la que se detuvo, o por la que no regresó… Matt, se que es muy tarde para decirte que te amo, pero si pudiera cambiar algo de mi vida, sería cada momento a tu lado que desperdicié…

Fin Sora POV

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Poco tiempo después, en un lugar no muy lejano…

"Ring, ring"

- ¿¿Bueno??

- ¿Mimi¿Dónde estás¿Ya encontraste a Sora?

- Aún no TK, Umiko me dijo que había salido con un amigo suyo, pero ella nunca tarda tanto…

- Pero… ¡¡¡me habías asegurado que ella no tenía planes para hoy!!!!

- ¡¡Es que no tenía planes!! Salió de improviso, eso tampoco es muy común en ella…

- Lo sé… ¿ahora qué haremos?

- Ni idea… ¡ash! Tanto tiempo planeando esto y ahora se nos viene para abajo en segundos…

- Sí… ¿ya saliste a buscarla?

- Sí, pero no la encontré en ningún lado, ya te lo dije…

- ok, ok. Te dejo antes de que me estrese más y te den ganas de matarme…

- esta bien, nos vemos, si tengo alguna novedad te aviso de inmediato…

- ok, nos vemos, bye

- bye

Mimi colgó el teléfono, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, ella nunca actuaba así, no sabía qué le pasaba¿por qué debía actuar tan raro precisamente ese día¿Sospecharía algo del plan de TK y ella y buscaba escapar? Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, fue corriendo y se sorprendió de ver a Sora, parecía triste, saludó con simpleza y sin decir más fue a su cuarto.

- Sora… ¿pasa algo?

- No… bueno… si…

- Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites…

- Si… gracias…

- ¿Sabes algo? Dicen que las penas con pan son buenas, yo digo que compartidas son mejores, dime ¿qué sucede?

- …

- Sora, en verdad me estás preocupando, solo quiero saber si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte…

- Mimi¿es posible olvidar todos los recuerdos?… aún olvidándolos¿una deja de sentir dolor?

**00000000000000000000000000**

¡Hasta aquí se los dejo! Sí, ya sé que van a matarme por haberlo dejado ahí, es solo que hasta ahí quedaba bien, jeje…

Como ven, el tono del fic regresó a sus inicios… atmósfera totalmente deprimente, jeje, no se como pasó eso, tal vez sea mi estado de ánimo… (Cuando lo escribía, hace ya una o dos semanas)

Ok, el cap se llama así porque todo el conflicto se basa en cosas que nunca se dijeron pero que se supusieron llegando a una conclusión errónea, o por cosas que se dijeron y fueron mal interpretadas, o simplemente porque las palabras no siempre son capaces de expresarlo todo, sobre todo cuando de sentimientos se trata…

En fin, como ya se los había adelantado este es uno de los últimos capis, aún no se si es el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo, pero es seguro que es de los últimos, ya tengo poco más de un año en este fic (aunque no lo crean) y bueno, solo debo pensar como terminaría el fic…

Ya saben, sugerencias, regaños, gritos, felicitaciones, etc, etc, etc… en los reviews! Dejen reviews chikas wapas!!!

Nos vemos en la próxima

Bye

Vanis!


End file.
